Mauvais amis
by Izaza
Summary: Qui aurait cru que leur meilleur ami serait un traite et que leur ennemi serait une bonne personne? James, Sirius et Remus n'auraient jamais pensé que leur fidèle ami Peter serait parmi ceux qui se font appeler les Mangemorts. Comment ils vont réagir et surtout comment vont-ils découvrir tout ceci?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! :)_

_Bienvenue dans un nouveau univers de HP, bien que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)_

_Une petite review svp, j'aime connaître vos avis! :)_

* * *

Sirius était assis sur son lit avec ses trois meilleurs amis, Remus, Peter et James. Bien qu'il était heureux d'être chez les griffondor, Sirius avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Non, James, tu ne devrais pas faire ça… Commença Remus.

-Tu es trop sérieux Moony, tu devrais te détendre un peu et je te le jure qu'on ne se fera pas prendre. Répondit James.

-Je… Je suis d'accord avec Remus, commença Peter, c'est une très mauvaise idée…

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, quand il avait commencé à parler de leur plan contre les serpentard, Sirius était très excité de faire un coup contre eux, surtout à leur pire ennemi, Severus Snape.

-James… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Remus.

-J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, depuis quelques jours…

-Tu peux être plus clair? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare, j'ai entendu mes parents parler d'un être maléfique ou… *chuchotant* un être des ténèbres…

-Quoi!? Crièrent Peter, James et Remus.

-Tu… Tu es sérieux mec? Demanda James.

-Sirius? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Très sérieux, mes parents ont dit qu'il sera pire que Salazar… Ils disent qu'il va avoir une armée complète qui s'appellera les mangemorts…

-Sirius, Dumbeldor ne laisserait jamais personne faire de mal à ses élèves…

-Et Mimi? Demanda Peter.

-Sérieusement, reprit James, Dumbeldor est le mage blanc le plus puissant de notre époque, il ne laisserait personne en danger…

-Pad, est-ce que tu sais qui vise le… *chuchotant* l'être des ténèbres?

-Mes parents ont mentionné que ça serait tous les enfants moldu ou des sang-mêlés… T'imagine James, sûrement Lily…

-Ne mentionne pas son nom, j'avais déjà pensé à elle…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien ce passer…

-James?

-Oui, Peter?

-Est-ce que les Serpentard sont les mangemorts?

-Peter, les mangemorts ne sont pas encore ''créé''. Il faut avoir la marque du seigneur des ténèbres…

-Sérieux, Sirius, tu es sûre d'avoir simplement entendu tes parents?

-D'accord, ils m'en ont parlé et ils veulent que j'aille la marque cette été, j'ai peur Prong… tellement peur d'avoir cette marque! Je ne veux pas être dans ce genre de clan, avec des personnes qui sont convaincues que les sang-mêlés et les enfants moldus sont rien…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Pad, on ne laisserait jamais tes parents te faire ça.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

**Tout le château était maintenant au courant sur le seigneur des ténèbres et les mangemorts avaient déjà commencé leur mission…**

-Regarde qui est là!

-Si ce n'est pas notre ami Snivellus!

-Fermez la, Potter et Black!

-Oh! Il réplique en plus, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sirius?

-Mhh, j'en ai aucune idée, une petite visite avec le calamar géant, peut-être?

-Potter… Black… je…

Sans que Severus pu continuer sa phrase, James avait déjà jeté Severus à l'eau. James et Sirius riaient aux éclats, quand tout à coup, ils virent que Severus ne remontait pas à la surface, les deux garçons se regardèrent. _Et merde!_ Pensèrent James et Sirius, ce fut Sirius qui sauta en premier dans l'eau, suivi de James. C'est bien beau de se moquer de lui, mais ils ne veulent pas le tuer quand même! Quand Severus fut sorti hors de l'eau, James regarda Sirius.

-Ah, non! Pas question que j'embrasse ce gars là!

-James, tu connais les techniques pour réanimer, pas moi!

-Mais… Mais… c'est Snape!

-James!

James regarda autour de lui, personne. Il se pensa pour faire la technique de réanimation. Severus toussa en crachant de l'eau.

-ça va? Severus? Demanda Sirius.

-O… Oui…

- Mec, si on avait su… on aurait pas fait ça…

- Je… merci…

-On t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Quand Sirius se leva, il vit une marque sur le bras du jeune serpentard.

-Snape! Montre ton bras!

-Non!

-Tu as cette marque! Il a la marque James!

-Tu… Non! Black, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres… j'ai refusé quand Malfoy m'a demandé…

-Remonte ta manche alors!

À contre cœur, Severus remonta sa manche et effectivement, il n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres, mais il était marqué par quelques sorts.

-Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda prudemment James.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Maintenant, bande de crétin, est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher!

-Bien, Snivellus, on ne sera plus gentil à présent. Tu es trop serpentard à mon goût!

-Ouais, ouais, tu devrais surveiller ton langage avant que Nott ou Malfoy t'entend parler.

-C'est… si pire?

Le regard de Sirius était très sérieux lors de sa question, Severus soupira, mais ne rajouta rien et parti vers le château.

-Il est stupide celui-là…

-James…

-Sérieux, on lui offre son aide et il empire son cas, ce graisseux…

-James!

-Il est vraiment stupide, il va voir qui sera méchant à présent…

-JAMES!

-Quoi?

-Il se fait battre…

-Quoi?

-Snape! Il se fait tabasser par sa maison!

-Pourquoi les autres l'auraient tabassé? Quoi que…

-Bordel! James! Ils le veulent parmi les mangemorts et il a refusé *Sirius soupira et baissa les yeux* peut-être qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça…

-Aller, Pad, ne pense pas à lui, il est un des crétins de serpentard et il finira comme tous les autres…

-Hey! Les gars! Je vous cherchais! *Remus sourit en courant vers ses amis* pourquoi êtes-vous mouillés?

-On t'expliquera à la salle commune, on doit y aller, on a pleins de choses à te dire!

-Encore sur Snape? Demanda Remus.

-Oui et non, disons qu'on a su quelque chose…

-Vous m'intriguez…

* * *

-Il est?

-Non, il ne l'ai pas, mais il est blessé…

-Sirius, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour lui?

-Je crois que c'est parce que je connais ce sentiment de se faire jeter des sorts quand on dit non!

-Sirius… Je ne voulais pas…

-Ça va, mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent et… Je regrette ce qu'on lui a fait…

-Sirius a raison sur ça, je regrette aussi tout ce que vous aviez fait à…

-Coucou les gars!

-Peter? Tu étais où?

-J'étais avec des amis, comment vous allez?

-On va bien et toi? Répondit James.

-Je vais bien, bon je vais me coucher.

Peter monta les marches en écoutant ce que ses amis les plus fidèles disaient, il entendit qu'ils parlaient de Severus. _Parfait, je vais pouvoir me faire tout petit, plus qu'ils sont sur son cas. Aie! La marque fait terriblement mal! Je dois aller me coucher…_


	2. Chapter 2

La grande salle était très silencieuse, bizarre pour une salle avec quatre maisons. Depuis plusieurs mois, les mangemorts ont fait beaucoup de dégâts, ils ont tué plus de quinze familles moldus qui avaient un ou des enfants sorciers. Lily était depuis quelques semaines très silencieuse, sa famille était, par chance, encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps?

-Lily, ça ne va pas? Demanda Remus.

-Je… James, j'ai besoin de toi…

James se tourna, il était rare que Lily Evens demande son aide, le plus souvent, elle lui donnait des claques.

-Oui? Lily?

-Je… Je dois parler avec Sev'

Sirius se tourna quand la jeune rousse a mentionné le nom de Snape.

-Tu dois parler à Snape? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui… en fait, je dois lui demander quelque chose, plusieurs choses… s'il te plait, je dois lui parler, mais aller jusqu'à la table des serpentard… je n'ose pas….

-J'ai une idée, commença James, on pourrait lui faire un coup et on lui donnerait le papier que Lily va écrire : _viens me rejoindre à la cabane Hurlante à 20h? _

-Parfait, mais on ne peut pas faire ça ici… Commença Remus.

-Dans la classe de potion, on fait exploser une potion et on essaie quand tout le monde sera concentré ailleurs?

-Lily, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui va être déconcentré si une potion explose.

-Va s'y toi! Si tu es meilleur!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ma douce…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Et si on demandait au professeur de dire a Severus qu'il veut lui parler après le cours et qu'on reste?

-Ça… ouin, c'est une bonne idée, simple en plus. Répondit James.

-Tu vois, on peut faire des choses simples et légals…

-Oui Remus! Répondirent Sirius, James et Lily.

-Mais… de quoi tu veux lui parler?

-Severus est une cible… Il n'est pas de sang pur…

-Snape? J'étais sûre qu'il était un sang pur…

-Nan, il est un sang-mêlé et j'ai entendu dire que tu-sais-qui le voulait, qu'il avait été remarqué par lui…

-Tu…

-Je n'ai pas fini James! Depuis quelques jours, il ne me parle presque plus, avant il essayait toujours de me parler au moins une fois ou me faire un sort pour montrer qu'il va bien, mais là, c'est le néant, plus rien…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Termina Remus

-Énormément…

-Coucou les gars! Sourit Peter.

-Hey! Où étais-tu?

-Oh, juste avec d'autres amis, vous allez.

Tout le monde se regarda et senti qu'il ne devait pas lui glisser un mot de tout ça, Peter était bizarre depuis quelques jours…

-Oh, ça va comme toujours, commença James, Lily m'a enfin dit…

On entendit une claque et tout le monde se tourna vers la table des griffondor.

-Si je ne peux plus rigoler…

-James… Commença Lily,

-Tu peux m'en donner comme bon te semble, je serais toujours là pour toi, Lily, même pour les claques.

Lily eut un petit sourire. Remus souriait de la scène et Sirius était dans ses pensées. C'est vrai que leur ami Peter était très discret ses temps si et sûrement qu'il cache quelque chose. Sirius se promit de faire une petite enquête sur lui. Quand James se leva, Sirius se tourna.

-Tu t'en vas?

-Pad, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Sourit James.

-Oh…

-À quoi pensais-tu, mon cher ami?

-Je pensais à Peter pour être honnête, depuis quelques mois, il a changé et il est très discret…

-Je sais, Siri, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé une enquête…

-Tu m'as avancé! S'écria Sirius.

-Arrête, veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai découvert?

-Ce soir, quand on va aider Lily…

-Quand vous allez aidé Lily à? Demanda une voix connue.

-Son devoir de potion, Peter, Lily a de la difficulté.

-Lily Evens ? Qui a de la difficulté?

-Faut dire qu'avant, elle avait Severus qui l'aide énormément. Termina James.

Sirius était fière du tac qu'il avait employé.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles pas Snivellus?

-Depuis qu'on pense qu'il est… tu sais, avec tu-sais-qui…

-C'est sûre qu'il l'est!

-Tu vois, donc on préfère l'appeler Snape ou Severus…

-Les gars ! Vous venez? Le cours commence dans 10 minutes! S'écria Remus.

Quand James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Remus, ils ont fait un signe de la bouche pour dire un «merci» silencieux. Peter devenait de plus en plus bizarre, avec ses questions et tout…

**Dans le cours de potion**

Severus était dans le fond de la classe quand leur professeur demanda au jeune de rester après le cours.

-Mais… Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as pas à me répondre, M. Snape, tu resteras après le cours ou sinon j'irais moi-même te chercher dans ta salle commune!

Severus décida de se taire, avec une voix comme celle-là, il était très en colère… Pourtant, Severus n'avait rien fait et il ne s'était même pas mêlé de la chicane entre les Maraudeurs et Malfoy.

-James! Sirius! Remus et Lily! Vous resterez tous les quatre aussi!

-Oui… Monsieur… Répondirent les quatre personnes, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ok, James, Sirius et Remus peut-être, mais que Lily… C'est… Lily, tu as trouvé un moyen qu'on puisse se voir sans que ma maison s'aperçoit… Brillant, mais Malfoy va sûrement comprendre…

-Qu'est-ce qui veut ce prof? Demanda Malfoy.

-Aucune idée et je suis pogné avec la sang-de-bourde et les trois crétins de griffondor…

Lily eut une réaction, mais juste avant qu'elle se lève, James plaça sa main sur ses lèvres. Et commença doucement à parler.

-Lily, chuchotant James, il ne le pense pas, il a compris ce qu'on voulait faire et il ne veut pas que Malfoy l'apprenne…

-oh…

-T'inquiète Lily, ne pleure plus…

-Merci James…

-C'est Prong pour toi…

Sirius sourit, il allait enfin ce passer quelque chose entre ses deux là. La cloche sonna et les cinq personnes attendirent que tout le monde soit parti. Severus se leva et s'approcha de Lily.

-Je suis désolé pour les termes de tantôt, je n'avais pas le choix, qu'est-ce qui y'a?

Il avait dans sa voix quelque chose de doux, James ne croyait pas ses yeux, il pouvait être gentil…

-Lily voulait te parler… Mais avec ce qui se passe…

-Merci, Potter, Black et Remus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus.

-Quoi? Severus et moi sommes, un peu plus proche que vous deux…

-On te questionnera plus tard… Termina Sirius.

-Sev' je m'inquiète, ma mère…

-Elle va bien, Dumbeldor l'a mis en sécurité pour un temps X avec ta sœur et ton père…

-Sev', elle sauta dans les bras de Severus et se mit à pleurer, pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!

-Je ne pouvais pas, tu ne peux pas envoyer d'hibou, tu-sais-qui envoie des mangemorts suivre le trajet de ses hiboux…

-Oh… Mais toi? Comment tu vas?

-Je… Je vais bien…

-Je dois savoir Sev', je dois savoir maintenant!

-Non, Lily, tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt…

-Sev'!

Severus remonta sa manche, Sirius était surpris de voir autant de marques, James fut surpris tout de même, comment des amis peuvent-ils faire ça?

-Encore… Est-ce que…

-Oui et non…

-Je ne comprends plus rien de la conversation…

-Mon non plus Pad…

-C'est simple, soupira Remus, Severus se fait… battre par les serpentard et par sa mère ou son père…

-Comment?

-Il a des marques qui remontent plus longtemps que trois mois…

-Oui, il a quand même Elieen Prince comme mère…

-Mon père a toujours des frissons quand il parle d'elle… Je… Je ne savais pas que Severus était son fils…

-Pire, elle l'a renié dès qu'elle l'a eu…

-Ok, Remus, comment tu sais tout ça?

-Parce qu'on est ami. Admit celui-ci.

-Vous… Quoi!?

Severus se tourna vers les trois Maraudeurs.

-ça ne va pas? Demanda Lily

-Tu savais que Remus et Severus sont?

-Amis? Termina Severus, depuis qu'on est en troisième. On s'est parlé dans la bibliothèque…

-Je vais me perdre, on est avec Snape, Remus est ami avec lui depuis trois ans, Lily est dans ses bras et Snape a une mère folle!

-Ma mère n'est pas si folle que ça! Bon ok, elle a épousé un cingler, mais… Ne dis plus jamais ça de ma mère!

-Sujet sensible, ça va, on ne parle plus de ta mère…

-Sev' comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien, mais je dois repartir, Lucius va se poser des questions et je ne veux pas avoir Malfoy sur le dos.

-Sev' je veux te revoir…

-Viens à la cabane Hurlante à 20h, on sera tous là, au cas où. Commença James.

-D'accord, 20h.

Severus se leva et parti à toute vitesse, en chemin il croisa Lucius avec ses amis, il fit un signe de tête et parti vers son dortoir. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir d'ici… Lucius est toujours en bas avec Nott et Macnair le soir… _Je dois trouver une solution et vite!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! :) _

_Voici le chapitre 3! _

_Une petite review? :D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

Les maraudeurs et Lily était arrivés dans la cabane Hurlante, il était exactement 19h30, donc il avait une demie heure à attendre Snape.

-Remus, tu nous dois des explications!

Remus expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël.

_Flashback_

_Remus était dans son dortoir, regardant dehors, il vit de la neige tomber. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul durant les fêtes. Sirius était chez James, James étant chez lui et Peter était quelque part avec ses parents. Le jeune loup-garou soupira et ce leva._

_-Je devrais commencer mes devoirs maintenant, comme ça, ça sera ça de fait. Soupira Remus._

_Il se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre sur les formules, sans remarquer que c'était un livre plutôt noir, Remus commença sa recherche sur les formules inconnues. Un travail incompréhensif, selon lui, leur professeur avait demandé de faire un parchemin sur un sortilège qui ne connaissait pas. Il vit une formule qui n'avait jamais entendu parler et il alla vers d'autres rangées pour trouver plus d'infos._

_-Putain…_

_-Je ne savais pas que Remus Lupin disait des mauvais mots. _

_Remus regarda d'où venait la voix, celle de Severus Snape._

_-Je ne trouve pas le livre pour…_

_-Le cours de sortilège, tu cherches quoi?_

_-Ben… la formule est le Sectumsempra.._

_-Remus, si je peux t'appeler ainsi, c'est un sortilège très noir…_

_-Quoi?_

_Severus soupira._

_-Aller, vient, je vais t'aider, mais je te préviens, il n'est pas joyeux comme sorti…_

_-Comment connais-tu ce sort?_

_Severus pâlit énormément._

_-Je… Et bien… J'ai…_

_-Ça va, je le saurais plus tard sûrement…_

_-Hein?_

_-Tu es gentil Severus, je m'en fou que tu sois de serpentard ou peu importe ce que tu serais._

_-C'est…_

_-Tu viens, on va aller dans la salle sur demande. Sourit Remus_

_Severus suivit Remus, en regarda attentivement celui-ci. Remus souriait toujours, il était content d'avoir un ami pendant les fêtes!_

_Fin du flashback_

-Il t'a aidé? Demanda James.

-J'ai eu un O dans le travail, tu vois comment il m'a aidé, sans lui je n'aurais jamais su tout ce que je sais.

-Il… Qu'est-ce qui a fait pour t'aider?

-Je lui ai tout dit ce que je savais sur ce sortilège.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus, qui venait d'arriver, essouffler.

-Ça va? Demanda Lily.

-J'ai du passé sur le toit, faire un sort contre Malfoy, Macnair et Nott, mais oui, je vais survivre…

-Tu es courageux, Snape.

-Merci Black, mais ce n'est pas être courageux quand tu fais des sorts contre une personne.

-Ah? Faudrait que tu m'expliques un jour.

-Peut-être Potter. Salut Lily.

Severus s'approcha de Lily en lui donnant un bisou sur le front, manie quand il était jeune.

-C'est presque cute… Commença Sirius.

-Non, Siri, ce n'est rien de cute!

-James… Arrête d'être jaloux, tu ne sors même pas avec Lily.

-Mais! Remus, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait…

-C'est une habitude, commença Severus, quand on était jeune, on se faisait toujours ça pour montrer… en fait, je ne me souviens plus comment c'est parti. Sourit Severus.

-Un soir, tu es venu chez moi pour me parler, puis je t'ai fait un bisou sur le front quand tu es reparti. Termina Lily.

-Il se passe quoi entre vous deux? Demanda Sirius.

-Rien de particulier, nous sommes meilleur ami, c'est Severus qui m'a dit ma vraie nature, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de Poudlard, des professeurs, de tout ce qui y a ici. Sourit la jeune rousse.

-Tu voulais me voir, Lily?

-Je… Sev' je m'inquiète pour toi…

-Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien…

-Sev' dis moi la vérité, tu vas vraiment bien?

Le silence, pendant plusieurs minutes, que le silence. Les maraudeurs et Lily commencèrent à s'agiter.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien, j'ai le droit à des sorts impardonnables. J'ai le droit à des sorts de tortures, la nuit, je pleure, tellement j'ai mal…

Lily sauta dans les bras de Severus, comment son meilleur ami peut-il supporter tous ses tortures, comment peut-il être aussi fort devant eux, mais faible la nuit…

-Sev' tu dois en parler avec Dumbeldor…

-Il va faire quoi? Hein Lily?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse! Dire au Malfoy que leur fils est un monstre! Que Nott fait des sorts impardonnables! Que Macnair adore me frapper! Sincèrement Lily, dis moi ce qu'il va vraiment faire!

-Relaxe, Severus, elle essaie que t'aider…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Vous voyez, je suis fort et je suis capable de…

-Severus, tu es faible, tu es épuisé et tu as de la misère à rester debout…

Pendant que Remus parlait, Severus s'est évanouie.

-Sev'! Cria Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On l'amène à l'infirmerie.

-Tu es sûre Moony?

-On n'a pas le choix Sirius, Prong, aide moi à le lever.

-Attendez! On doit le guérit le plus possible, aussi non Pomfrey va se poser des questions sur toutes ses cicatrices…

-Lily a raison, commença James, donc… Il sortit sa baguette. Commençons! Sourit-il.

-James… s'il te plait, soit très prudent…

-Lily, les sortilèges c'est mon domaine!

-Je croyais que c'était le Quidditch?

-Sirius, le Quidditch est une passion!

-Ouais, ouais, répondirent tous les autres.

James commença les sortilèges de guérissons, mais rien ne changea.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda James.

-Il a un blocage, répondit Remus, quelqu'un a fait un blocage pour qu'on ne puisse pas le guérir!

-Et merde! Répondit Sirius.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'amener à l'infirmerie et on dira qu'on l'a trouvé ici…

-Non, Lily, on ne peut pas sortir du château le soir, on dira qu'il était dans le couloir, même si on y était aussi et qu'il n'allait pas bien, on l'a vu marcher croche et s'évanouir devant nous.

-D'accord, on y va! Cria Sirius.

À vrai dire, Sirius était très inquiet, depuis quand il supportait tout ça? James était très calme d'extérieur, mais très agiter à l'intérieur, bien qu'il aimait faire des blagues à Severus, il n'aurait jamais mis sa vie en danger! Remus était calme, ramasser Severus avec des marques, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le faisait! Lily, tant qu'à elle, s'inquiétait énormément, Severus était sûrement en danger…

Arriver à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfrey était assise en train de lire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait! Encore une fois M. Potter, Black, Lupin et madame Evens!?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture!_

_Une petite review? :)_

* * *

Les maraudeurs et Lily était arrivés dans la cabane Hurlante, il était exactement 19h30, donc il avait une demie heure à attendre Snape.

-Remus, tu nous dois des explications!

Remus expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël.

_Flashback_

_Remus était dans son dortoir, regardant dehors, il vit de la neige tomber. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul durant les fêtes. Sirius était chez James, James étant chez lui et Peter était quelque part avec ses parents. Le jeune loup-garou soupira et ce leva._

_-Je devrais commencer mes devoirs maintenant, comme ça, ça sera ça de fait. Soupira Remus._

_Il se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre sur les formules, sans remarquer que c'était un livre plutôt noir, Remus commença sa recherche sur les formules inconnues. Un travail incompréhensif, selon lui, leur professeur avait demandé de faire un parchemin sur un sortilège qui ne connaissait pas. Il vit une formule qui n'avait jamais entendu parler et il alla vers d'autres rangées pour trouver plus d'infos._

_-Putain…_

_-Je ne savais pas que Remus Lupin disait des mauvais mots. _

_Remus regarda d'où venait la voix, celle de Severus Snape._

_-Je ne trouve pas le livre pour…_

_-Le cours de sortilège, tu cherches quoi?_

_-Ben… la formule est le Sectumsempra.._

_-Remus, si je peux t'appeler ainsi, c'est un sortilège très noir…_

_-Quoi?_

_Severus soupira._

_-Aller, vient, je vais t'aider, mais je te préviens, il n'est pas joyeux comme sorti…_

_-Comment connais-tu ce sort?_

_Severus pâlit énormément._

_-Je… Et bien… J'ai…_

_-Ça va, je le saurais plus tard sûrement…_

_-Hein?_

_-Tu es gentil Severus, je m'en fou que tu sois de serpentard ou peu importe ce que tu serais._

_-C'est…_

_-Tu viens, on va aller dans la salle sur demande. Sourit Remus_

_Severus suivit Remus, en regarda attentivement celui-ci. Remus souriait toujours, il était content d'avoir un ami pendant les fêtes!_

_Fin du flashback_

-Il t'a aidé? Demanda James.

-J'ai eu un O dans le travail, tu vois comment il m'a aidé, sans lui je n'aurais jamais su tout ce que je sais.

-Il… Qu'est-ce qui a fait pour t'aider?

-Je lui ai tout dit ce que je savais sur ce sortilège.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus, qui venait d'arriver, essouffler.

-Ça va? Demanda Lily.

-J'ai du passé sur le toit, faire un sort contre Malfoy, Macnair et Nott, mais oui, je vais survivre…

-Tu es courageux, Snape.

-Merci Black, mais ce n'est pas être courageux quand tu fais des sorts contre une personne.

-Ah? Faudrait que tu m'expliques un jour.

-Peut-être Potter. Salut Lily.

Severus s'approcha de Lily en lui donnant un bisou sur le front, manie quand il était jeune.

-C'est presque cute… Commença Sirius.

-Non, Siri, ce n'est rien de cute!

-James… Arrête d'être jaloux, tu ne sors même pas avec Lily.

-Mais! Remus, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait…

-C'est une habitude, commença Severus, quand on était jeune, on se faisait toujours ça pour montrer… en fait, je ne me souviens plus comment c'est parti. Sourit Severus.

-Un soir, tu es venu chez moi pour me parler, puis je t'ai fait un bisou sur le front quand tu es reparti. Termina Lily.

-Il se passe quoi entre vous deux? Demanda Sirius.

-Rien de particulier, nous sommes meilleur ami, c'est Severus qui m'a dit ma vraie nature, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de Poudlard, des professeurs, de tout ce qui y a ici. Sourit la jeune rousse.

-Tu voulais me voir, Lily?

-Je… Sev' je m'inquiète pour toi…

-Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien…

-Sev' dis moi la vérité, tu vas vraiment bien?

Le silence, pendant plusieurs minutes, que le silence. Les maraudeurs et Lily commencèrent à s'agiter.

-Non, je ne vais pas bien, j'ai le droit à des sorts impardonnables. J'ai le droit à des sorts de tortures, la nuit, je pleure, tellement j'ai mal…

Lily sauta dans les bras de Severus, comment son meilleur ami peut-il supporter tous ses tortures, comment peut-il être aussi fort devant eux, mais faible la nuit…

-Sev' tu dois en parler avec Dumbeldor…

-Il va faire quoi? Hein Lily?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse! Dire au Malfoy que leur fils est un monstre! Que Nott fait des sorts impardonnables! Que Macnair adore me frapper! Sincèrement Lily, dis moi ce qu'il va vraiment faire!

-Relaxe, Severus, elle essaie que t'aider…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Vous voyez, je suis fort et je suis capable de…

-Severus, tu es faible, tu es épuisé et tu as de la misère à rester debout…

Pendant que Remus parlait, Severus s'est évanouie.

-Sev'! Cria Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On l'amène à l'infirmerie.

-Tu es sûre Moony?

-On n'a pas le choix Sirius, Prong, aide moi à le lever.

-Attendez! On doit le guérit le plus possible, aussi non Pomfrey va se poser des questions sur toutes ses cicatrices…

-Lily a raison, commença James, donc… Il sortit sa baguette. Commençons! Sourit-il.

-James… s'il te plait, soit très prudent…

-Lily, les sortilèges c'est mon domaine!

-Je croyais que c'était le Quidditch?

-Sirius, le Quidditch est une passion!

-Ouais, ouais, répondirent tous les autres.

James commença les sortilèges de guérissons, mais rien ne changea.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda James.

-Il a un blocage, répondit Remus, quelqu'un a fait un blocage pour qu'on ne puisse pas le guérir!

-Et merde! Répondit Sirius.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'amener à l'infirmerie et on dira qu'on l'a trouvé ici…

-Non, Lily, on ne peut pas sortir du château le soir, on dira qu'il était dans le couloir, même si on y était aussi et qu'il n'allait pas bien, on l'a vu marcher croche et s'évanouir devant nous.

-D'accord, on y va! Cria Sirius.

À vrai dire, Sirius était très inquiet, depuis quand il supportait tout ça? James était très calme d'extérieur, mais très agiter à l'intérieur, bien qu'il aimait faire des blagues à Severus, il n'aurait jamais mis sa vie en danger! Remus était calme, ramasser Severus avec des marques, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le faisait! Lily, tant qu'à elle, s'inquiétait énormément, Severus était sûrement en danger…

Arriver à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfrey était assise en train de lire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait! Encore une fois M. Potter, Black, Lupin et madame Evens!?

Chapitre 4

-On a rien fait! Cria Sirius.

-Vous me dites que vous n'aviez rien fait? Alors je veux une explication jeune gens!

-On se promenait dans le corridor, commença James, je sais, nous n'avions pas le droit le soir, quand on vit Snape aussi…

-Tu vois, il était juste devant nous et il ne pouvait pas nous voir, donc James et moi avions pensé à faire un coup…

-Mais j'ai refusé, continua Remus, je ne voulais pas que mes amis soient dans le trouble…

-J'ai croisé James, Sirius et Remus pendant ma round de préfet, quand j'ai compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire, j'ai claqué Potter…

-Et c'est là que Snape est tombé! Termina Sirius.

Pomfrey était abasourdie. Elle voyait bien que les jeunes mentaient, mais décida de ne pas faire un cas tout de suite. Elle s'avança vers le jeune serpentard et on pu entendre un son sortir de sa bouche. Les maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent l'infirmière, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce grave? Demanda Lily.

-Les enfants… Je n'ai jamais vu un élève aussi martyrisé…

-Madame… commença Remus. Vous en pensez quoi? Quand on l'a vu, on voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien…

-Les enfants, retourner dans vos dortoirs et vite! Cria l'infirmière. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant demain matin!

Elle amena le groupe de griffondor vers la sortie et sans que les jeunes puissent dire ou faire quelque chose, madame Pomfrey avait refermé la porte.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe? _Demanda intérieurement Sirius.

-Les gars… et Lily, je crois que c'est très mauvais…

-Je crois que tu as raison Prongs.

Remus commença à avancer vers les dortoirs avec Sirius, James et Lily, qui trainaient en arrière, quand ils entendirent un bruit dans le corridor. Ils ont juste eu le temps de se cacher quand ils virent quelqu'un de très connu.

-Tu es sûre qu'il était bien ici!

-Oui… Maître, je suis sûre qu'il était ici…

-Pettigrow, ne me fait pas fâcher!

-Je vous dis la vérité, Maître, Snape ne sortirait pas des dortoirs pendant la nuit, Severus n'enfreint pas les règles…

-Écoutes, je te laisse exactement un mois pour faire de lui un mangemort!

Sur ses mots, l'inconnu parti. Lily avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y croyait pas un mot de tout cela. Sirius et James étaient très frustrés. Comment leur meilleur ami pouvait leur faire ça! Comment Peter, Worms pouvait leur mentir et jouer dans leur dos? Ils se regardèrent avec le même regard, _qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? _Quand Peter fut hors de porté de vue, James retournant, en silence, avec le groupe vers le dortoir. Beaucoup de questions leur traversèrent l'esprit. Autant que Remus s'inquiétait pour son ami.

**Le lendemain matin**

James ouvrit ses yeux après quelques heures de sommeil. Il regarda si tout le monde dormait encore, en effet, Sirius ronflait, Remus était en position fœtus et Peter était… parti. _Et bien, il n'est pas là… Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il est parti…_

-Sirius! Remus!

-Mhh… fut la réponse des deux garçons, qui sont toujours aussi endormis.

-Peter n'est pas dans son lit!

Remus et Sirius se levèrent d'un coup.

-Il n'est pas couché? Il ne se lève jamais avant 10H le matin, surtout un samedi…

-Non, Sirius, il n'est pas dans le dortoir…

-As-tu regardé dans la salle de bain? En bas? À la grande salle?

-À vrai dire, je vous ai réveillé avant tout…

-Bon allons s'y! S'écria Sirius. Comme ça, on le saura et en même temps, on pourra aller voir Severus!

-Je suis content que vous soyez plus gentil avec lui. Commença Remus.

Sur ce, Sirius et James sourirent à Remus et ils sont partis pour retrouver leur mauvais amis. En même temps, ils ne savaient pas trop comment présenter les choses…

-Nan, mauvaise idée, James.

-Tu dirais quoi toi?

-Pourquoi on ne fait juste pas l'espionner… Commença Sirius.

-Où… entama Remus, on lui dit la vérité!

Les deux meilleurs amis regardèrent Remus avec des gros yeux.

-Ben quoi? Demanda se dernier.

-Rien, c'est juste simple…

-Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de simple, James?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est trop simple…

-James! Sirius! Remus! Vous voilà mes chers amis! Comment allez-vous?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, quand Sirius commença à ouvrir la bouche, un homme arriva en arrière.

-Bon matin, chers griffondor!

-Bonjour, Dumbeldor. Répondit Remus.

-Vous saviez? Il fait beau dehors, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous promenés?

-C'est… Commença Sirius.

-Aller s'y, je suis sûre que vous adoriez votre journée. Sourit le professeur.

Dumbeldor s'éloigna et Peter se leva.

-On y va?


	5. Chapter 5

_Les maraudeurs étaient, après plusieurs minutes de supplication à Remus, dehors avec leur bon vieux ami, Peter. Le silence pesait depuis plusieurs minutes, un silence que les garçons n'appréciaient pas beaucoup… Peter regarda ses amis, hum… trop silencieux en ce moment… Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose…_

_-Si on allait se baigner? Il fait beau aujourd'hui…_

_-Nan, l'eau est encore froide… conclu James._

_-Ah… Ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_-J'sais pas. Répondit Sirius._

_-Vous allez bien?_

_-Ouais. Termina Remus._

_-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie! Cria Peter. Je vois bien que vous avez quelque chose, alors dites-moi…_

_Remus regarda Sirius et James, les deux autres maraudeurs avaient à peu près la même idée, ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Ce fut le meilleur menteur qui commença à parler._

_-Tu sais, Worms, j'aimerais te dire qu'il n'a rien, ben voilà, on s'inquiète pour… *Il regarda tout autour* On s'inquiète pour le match de Quidditch, tu n'es pas venu au trois dernières pratiques…_

_Effectivement, Peter n'était pas venu depuis un bon moment déjà et c'était une question que les garçons voulaient lui poser, avant qu'ils découvrent ce que le griffondor faisait réellement._

_-Je… Peter ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Moi et le Quidditch, ce n'est plus mon fort, je m'intéresse à d'autres choses…_

_-Comme quoi? Demanda Sirius._

_-Oh, rien de ben dangereux, juste des jeux plus *Il regarda vers le ciel* plus créatif! _

_-C'est… bien. Conclu James._

_-Bon, je vais entrer moi, je suis fatigué. Remus se leva et fit un signe à James et Sirius._

_James et Sirius regardèrent Remus se lever sans comprendre ce qui se passe, ils regardèrent un peu plus loin et ils virent le jeune Malfoy. _

_-Je crois que je vais entrer moi aussi, j'ai des devoirs à faire… Commença James._

_-Et moi, je dois séduire les plus belles filles de Poudlard… Continua Sirius._

_-Vous n'allez pas partir? Sourit Peter. Anyway, vous êtes pris au piège._

_Les trois maraudeurs se tournèrent et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, beaucoup de serpentard étaient autour d'eux._

_-Tu…_

_-Et oui, Sirius, je suis ami avec eux, ils me respectent eux!_

_-PFF, ils ne savent même pas qui tu étais avant que tu nous rencontres! S'écria James._

_-Bravo, Peter, le Maître sera fier de toi. Rit Lucius. __Petrificus Totalus!_

_James fut immobilisé par Lucius, les deux autres levèrent leur main, même s'ils voudraient aider James, ils étaient eux aussi pris dans ce délire. Lucius fit un signe à ses amis et amena les trois griffondor avec eux. Arrivés devant la cabane Hurlante, Remus eut un mouvement de recul, il avait laissé des vêtements qui lui appartiennent, quand il se transforme. Sirius eut la même réaction, ils vont sûrement réaliser… _

_-Peter, je sais que tu es devenu dans le cas adverse, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça à Moony…_

_-Chut!_

_Devant la cabane, il y avait un homme, grand et il portait une carpe noir. Il regarda le jeune Potter et fit le contre sort._

_-Merlin! Merci… _

_Quand James comprit qui était cet homme, il se tu immédiatement. Merlin! Pitié! _

_-Bonsoir, jeune recru…_

_-Quoi!? Crièrent les trois griffondor._

_-Ils sont épais… complimenta Malfoy._

_-Je vais répéter et sachez que je ne me répète jamais. Bonsoir, cher recru, vous êtes invités à faire parti de mon clan qui deviendra le plus puissant de tout l'univers!_

_-Il est fou. _

_L'inconnu regarda le jeune Lupin, comment osèrent-ils de parler ainsi, devant lui, surtout._

_-Vous êtes? Demanda Tom._

_-Un gars épuisé et fatigué._

_Oh, que ce n'était pas bon, Remus ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense à voix haute, sauf si… Sirius regarda dans le ciel, c'était la pleine lune!_

_-Prongs…Chuchota celui-ci, c'est la…_

_-Oui, Padfoot, je sais…_

_Dans un mouvement brusque, l'inconnu sorti sa baguette et pointa devant les yeux du jeune loup-garou._

_-Répète!?_

_-Sale sang souillé!_

_-Rem… Commença Sirius._

_-Tu vas voir ce que ce sang souillé va te…_

_Avant que l'homme ait pu finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon devant lui se mit à crier de tous ses forces._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe!? _

_-Il est un loup-garou! Vous devez partir avant qu'il se transforme!_

_Peter s'était déjà sauvé en rat, Lucius recula de plus en plus et parti en courant, ainsi que ses complices. Tom regarda la bête se transformée et décida que c'était le temps de partir, il allait revenir sur ce cas là, plus tard et hors de vue la pleine lune! James et Sirius soupirèrent un long moment avant de se transformer pour rester avec Remus, leur Moony. Ils étaient contents de s'être débarrasser de lui, mais ce doutaient qu'il allait revenir. Surtout, ils vont devoir le dire à Dumbeldor, pour faire un sortilège d'oubliette à toute l'école, au cas où! On ne sait jamais avec Malfoy. _

**Après la nuit…**

-Je suis crevé!

Sirius s'est couché dans son lit et avait fermé ses yeux, puis il les ouvrit!

-James, Remus? Vous-savez-qui a…

-Mhh, dors…

-Mais je ne peux pas dormir James! Il nous veut et si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il fait quand on ne veut pas…

-Merlin! Sirius, de quoi tu parles?

-Oh… C'était un rêve…

-Tu ne te souviens pas de la journée d'hier?

Remus rencontra le déroulement de la journée à partir de la demande de Dumbeldor, les jeunes étaient sortis dehors. Pendant toute la journée, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont restés ensembles, Les garçons avaient décidé qu'ils ne diraient rien sur les suçons qui portent sur leur 'ami'. Bien qu'ils fussent ensembles, la journée s'est très vite terminée. Les maraudeurs sont allés dormir après une journée épuisante.

-Je… Pour vrai?

-Oui, Sirius, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Répondit James.

-On doit aller voir Severus ce matin.

-Oui, Remus, on va y aller, termina James, tu expliqueras ton rêve en chemin.

Sirius expliqua en profondeur son rêve qu'il avait fait.

-J'avoue, conclu James, ça fait peur…

-On est arrivé… Remus ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea vers le lit où Severus était.

-Il va bien? Demanda James.

-J'ai passé toute la nuit a essayé d'enlever le charme, j'ai… je n'ai pas réussi les enfants…

-Qu'est-ce…

On voyait Severus, toujours endormi sur le lit de l'infirmerie…

-Dumbeldor va venir ce matin, il va examiner le jeune Snape. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant avec autant de cicatrices, certains sont faites par magie d'autres sont sans magie.

-Est-ce que c'est grave? Demanda Remus.

-En fait, je ne devrais même pas vous en parlez, mais j'imagine que vous allez le découvrir… M. Snape est en danger de mort…

-QUOI!?

-Les jeunes, je vous promets que Dumbeldor ne laissera pas un de ses élèves mourir, il y a eu qu'un seul élève depuis que Poudlard existe!

-On va laisser Sev' se reposer. Décida Remus. Madame Pomfrey, nous reviendrons tantôt.

-Bien les enfants, assurez vous votre sécurité… Personne n'est en abrie, depuis quelques mois…

Sur ces mots, James, Sirius et Remus partirent vers la grande salle pour rejoindre Lily. Ils pensèrent qu'ils devraient mentir à la jeune rousse, aussi non, comment elle réagirait?


	6. Chapter 6

_coucou chers lecteurs!_

_Voici la suite! J'espère que vous appréciez ma petite fic :)_

_Un review de comment vous pensez ? _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Lily était assise à la grande salle, elle attendait, impatiente, les trois maraudeurs. Elle s'agita sur le banc, _C'est long… _Pensa celle-ci, quand elle vit enfin Remus et Sirius. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'approcha des deux garçons. Sans remarquer que James n'était pas présent.

-Alors?

-Dumbeldor va aller le voir, mais… Lily, assis-toi. Commença Remus.

-Moony? Demanda Sirius.

-Pad' on ne peut pas la mentir… tu le sais bien.

Sirius fit un mouvement avec la tête, pour confirmer ce que Remus venait de dire.

-Lily, Severus ne va vraiment pas bien, il… il est en danger…

-NON! Lily sauta de la chaise et parti en courant, sans savoir par où elle est partie, les garçons s'assirent sur le banc et firent un soupir en même temps.

-Quoi?

-Tu as très bien attendu…

-Non, mais vous êtes idiots où quoi?

-C'est qu'on pensait qui serait…

-Vous pensez mal! Maintenant, on ne sait même plus où elle est et en plus, comme des débutants, vous aviez jugé bon de lui dire la vérité sur SON meilleur ami!

-James, calmes-toi…

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer Remus, c'est de votre faute…

-Ah, non, moi je n'ai qu'accepté que Remus continue.

-Sirius…

-J'en ai marre, James. Toujours de notre faute et toi? Où étais-tu quand on était avec Lily? On ne t'a même pas vu partir!

-Je… J'étais…

-James, on devrait se calmer, Lily doit être avec Severus à l'infirmerie, le rideau était fermé, donc on n'a pas pu voir si elle était avec.

-Remus… Commença Sirius, comment tu fais?

-Je fais quoi?

-Tu nous calmes avec peu de mots, c'est fou… Conclu James.

Remus rougit.

-Et bien, j'en sais rien… Sourit celui-ci.

-Bon, tu vas nous dire où tu étais? Demanda Sirius à James.

-J'ai vu Peter, donc je l'ai suivi…

-Et? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Dans un soupir, James expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

_Flashback_

_James était un peu en arrière de ses amis, il réfléchissait sur un point important, dire la vérité ou non à sa chère Lily. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Dans un soupir, il regarda un peu à droite, d'où venait deux voix. Il vit Peter, mais de l'angle qu'il était, ne pouvait pas voir l'autre personne. Dans un recule très lentement, James se plaça pour pouvoir entendre sans être vu._

_-Pourquoi je n'ai pas ma cape… Soupira celui-ci._

_-Pettigrow, tu sais que c'est ce soir. Il doit être parmi nous ce soir._

_-Mais personne ne peut rentrée dans l'infirmerie, Malfoy…_

_-Alors, trouve un moyen, tu ne comprends pas ce que sa implique de l'avoir parmi nous…_

_-Ça implique quoi?_

_-Ça implique qu'il est aussi puissant que ce Potter! Je dirais même égaux, mais pour que j'en sais, Snape connait la magie noire mieux que quiconque à serpentard. _

_-Il pratique la magie noire?_

_-Non, je dis seulement que sa connaissance est meilleure que nous. Disons que sa mère aide._

_-Sa mère?_

_-Elieen Prince._

_Oh, pensa James, Severus est le descendant de Elieen Prince. Pauvre lui…_

_-C'est qui?_

_Peter, tu fais exprès? Tu ne connais pas Elieen Prince?_

_- Renseigne-toi. _

_Malfoy parti après cette phrase. James se cacha, puis quand Peter fut parti, il alla dans la grande salle, personne. Il monta vers le dortoir et c'est là qui apprit la nouvelle._

_Fin du Flashback_

-Peter ne connait pas Elieen Prince… Il est… euh…

-Ouais.

-Malfoy veut vraiment Snape pour la magie noire?

-On doit quand même approuver que Snape est meilleur que nous deux, Sirius. Puis en matière de force avec James, c'est vrai que vous êtes très équivalent.

-Sauf que je ne pratique pas la magie noire! Intervient James.

-On le sait James! Crièrent les deux autres, désespérés.

-Oh. Je vous dérange? Demanda une voix féminine, faible.

-Lily! Comment te sens-tu?

-J'étais dans la salle sur demande… James, je ne pourrais pas continuer à être heureuse si…

-T'inquiètes Lily, Dumbeldor va le sauver! Sourit James.

-On devrait aller le voir, au cas où qui serait réveillé. Demanda Remus.

-Je ne vais jamais m'y faire, mais d'accord Rem' on va aller le voir.

-Merci, les gars. Sourit Remus en se levant.

-Ça me fait toujours quelque chose de voir Rem' heureux.

-Sirius?

-On y va Prong? Sourit celui-ci.

-Je viens avec vous… Demanda une voix timide.

-Bien sûre Lily, tu peux venir avec nous. Sourit James

-Merci les gars, je vous aime!

-Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait…

-Elle a dit qu'elle nous aimait plutôt. Ricana Sirius et Remus.

Rendu devant la salle d'infirmerie, James regarda attentivement Lily. Elle n'osa pas cogner à la porte, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Sirius sourit à James, depuis quelque temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de la belle rousse. Remus, tout aussi inquiet, hésitait à entrer dans la salle où se retrouvait son ami. Ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les quatre adolescents firent des gros yeux, comment la porte s'était-elle ouverte? Ils virent Madame Pomfrey sortir de la salle et ils la regardèrent pendant un petit moment avant que James décida de parler.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Snape? Demanda se dernier.

-Oui, les enfants, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais il n'est pas encore soigné…

-Ce n'est pas grave madame, je veux seulement voir mon meilleur ami.

Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de l'infirmière et entra dans la salle et alla jusqu'au lit de Severus, elle s'assit sur le bord. En attendant du bruit, le jeune serpentard ouvrit ses yeux et vit sa meilleure amie, ainsi que son ami Remus et les deux autres. Son visage retourna vers la jeune gryffondor.

-Salut, Lily.

-Sev' je suis si contente de savoir que tu es enfin réveillé!

-Salut Severus…

-Rem' Sourit le blesser.

-Salut, Sna… Severus.

-Salut Po… James…

-Hey! Ça va mec?

-Oui et toi Bla… Sirius…

-Ça fait… bizarre…

-Tu vas t'habituer! Sourit Lily à James.

-Oui, mais je veux dire que la situation est bizarre, Peter est notre ami, mais maintenant notre ennemi et Severus est notre ennemi, mais maintenant notre ami… C'est vraiment bizarre…

-Tu veux savoir ce qui est pire, continua Sirius, c'est que Severus était ami avec notre Moony depuis longtemps et qu'on ne savait rien!

Les garçons et Lily partirent à rire. C'était la première fois que tous les cinq étaient réunis et qu'ils rirent ensembles. Tout ceci était nouveau pour tous les cinq. Lily était contente que Severus s'était enfin fait des amis. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être entourer. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Severus était un garçon très renfermé sur lui-même et il ne parlait peu, mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'il ai pu avoir d'autres amis. Remus se rapprocha de Severus et ils rirent ensembles, lui aussi était heureux que ses amis acceptent aussi vite son ami serpent. Il voulait tellement qu'il aille mieux. Sirius regarda Severus pendant quelques secondes, il n'était pas si différent qu'eux, finalement. Il était même sympas et ils ont beaucoup ris avec lui. James, tant qu'à lui, assuma ses responsabilités, Severus ferait maintenant parti de leur groupe d'ami et il était soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas comme les autres serpentard.

C'est ainsi, après une bonne partie de la journée du samedi, que la journée c'était passé. Avec beaucoup de rires, de taquineries et du plaisir. Severus s'endormit vers 23h, ainsi avec Lily, Remus, James et Sirius. Tous les cinq dormirent dans le même petit lit.

-On devrait les réveiller? Demanda la voix de McGonagall.

-Non, répondit Dumbeldor, laisse les ensembles.

-Mais? C'est contre le règlement… commença Pomfrey.

-Combien de fois avons-nous déjoué le règlement? Demanda le directeur. Nous allons les laissé ensembles. C'est mieux pour chacun et demain les blessures du jeune Snape seront guéries. Avez-vous donné la potion?

-Oui, je lui ai donné vers 22h, mais je n'ai pas spécifié que c'était la potion…

-C'est bien, je ne voudrais pas qui cherche comment le faire lui-même, si ça se reproduit. Conclu le directeur.

-Dumbeldor? Est-ce que c'était si grave?

-Ma chère Minerva, je n'avais jamais vu ceci auparavant.

-Oh. Pauvre enfant…

-Il a des blessures qui ne sont pas…

-Oui, j'ai fait une enquête, sa mère en est responsable.

-Sa… mère! Répondit Pomfrey, sur le choc. Comment?

-J'ai été à l'école avec Elieen, elle n'était pas un cadeau…

-Mhh… Fit une voix faible.

Dumbeldor regarda d'où venait la voix, c'était James Potter qui s'était réveillé.

-Je suis…

-Chut, monsieur Potter.

-Oh, Minerva, Dumbeldor et Pomfrey… Il est…

-Rendors toi, jeune homme, demain tu auras les explications. Conclu Albus.

Le garçon s'était déjà rendormi. Les trois adultes partirent lentement jusqu'à l'extérieur et alla vers le bureau pour en parler, ce n'était pas un sujet pour les jeunes.

Du côté des jeunes, Potter ne s'était pas rendormi, il avait pratiquement tout attendu, comme Sirius, qui était lui aussi réveillé.

-Pourquoi as-tu parlé? Demanda Sirius, avec une voix basse.

-Je ne voulais pas savoir des choses que j'aurais regretté de savoir sur sa mère. Chuchota James.

-Tu n'aurais rien appris que tu ne connais pas déjà.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la vois de Severus Sanpe. Il faut croire que lui aussi était réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà.


End file.
